Kill My Sister Softly
by Micky-chan
Summary: Will they be allowed to love? A dragon... a tiefling... a sister standing in her way...


It wasn't that long ago... my sisters and I were happy... though we fought like normal sisters. We had just moved into a forest outside of a village Wrath and myself had discovered our long lost sister staying at. My sister Nore, had also just started picking herself back up. You can read her story... she has it in a book now, and started her crusade so many have heard of.

Wrath was the first... I believe... to find her. I followed her later and found my sisters doing quite well. I had hated humans to the point I would gulp them down if I saw them. So I was not as easily accepted.

Nore had made Wrath soft and now she to forgave humans for their numerous and still abounding sins to dragons. We fought more and more behind Nore's back... bickering and scratching each other now even. I remember... ripping a membrane section from Wrath's wing so she couldn't fly. She had hid from Nore, saying she was in High Home when really... she was in another part of the forest, grounded.

As time went on, Nore dropped in and out of a marriage to a human. He never returned one day. I had not wanted her to marry, but she did and now I watched her... her soul crushed in pain.

One night, she went to her favorite place in the town, an overlook of Nameless, and there she knelt. She was going to take her life. But as she plunged the dagger in her side, a human like friend of hers, a tiefling, drew near and seeing her dagger in her side... ran to her.

He was a cleric, a powerful one, but nothing he did... as he cradled her dying form in his arms, could save her. Nore spoke, in her soft bell voice then, looking in his eyes. 'Nothing will save me... save love. I need love..... to live.... and there is none... here... not anymore,' she claimed. He argued with her over it... that she was loved by so many there... but she wasn't talking about friends. She was very close to her death and said, 'If you wish to save me... then profess a love for me openly... not just your friendship... but... a love... to be with me forever.'

Cromwell, for this was his name... kissed her lips... and he proclaimed it... he saved her. Naturally.... I was outraged. Wrath couldn't have been happier, proclaiming herself Cromwell's guardian now as well. You might say he saved her. He did no such thing. Yes, Nore and Crom found happiness and Nore was at his every whim, of her own free choice. He even helped her in her quest. But I roared at her every night when she came home in the middle of the night, crashing into things, because she was drunk with his love.

I was, at the time... like Wrath, the leader of the White Dragons. Every dragon at High Home, loved Nore and had heard of her late husbands non-return. They were outraged she would be so rash to go seeking love from humans again. Because Nore was very young, they felt she would not listen to them. They implored me instead, behind Wrath and Nore's backs... to kill the tiefling. I was blinded by my hate of them so much... I agreed. But I didn't want to hurt Nore so badly, so I took another approach first.

I approached Cromwell himself, sneaking out of home quietly and unnoticed, and told him to leave Nore. He argued with me and told me not to hurt her and he would not leave. I... I... cannot find words... to describe how furious I was then. I told him he had better leave her the next time he saw her... or I would return... with his death in my hands.

I watched Nore... from one of her own inventions at home as she walked up to Cromwell that night. The writing becomes scratchy as if written with force He told her I had been there and what I had claimed to do. I immediately went to the small garden where they were.

Nore...... threw herself in front of Cromwell. The tiefling then had the nerve enough to tell Nore to leave. She told me not to hurt him and him the same for me... but her words fell upon my deaf ears.

As Nore left the clearing... Cromwell tried to speak to me... but I attacked. Nore frantically contacted Wrath through telepathy... telling her of my attack and intent to kill Cromwell. She was out of the clearing and Wrath appeared before her. She held a tiny dagger in her hands and for a moment.... Nore was scared. 'Crom will run out of there any second, with Malice following.' She paused, her sister looking hopeful. 'Nore, I can't stop Malice but I can save Cromwell. When he comes out throw him this dagger and I will bring him to our home.'

Only then... did Nore realize... her sister was hollow. She had manifested an image and planned to bring the tiefling to our home. I caught wind of her plan and went to where Nore was.... Cromwell following.

In... blinded........... hated......... rage....... I slashed Nore down. She wasn't dead but she would die in minutes. She looked at me, eyes wide in fear... breathless, and crawled to the entrance of a cave. Cromwell ran to her side.

Instead of taking Cromwell to our home, Wrath brought me. Wrath then opened a picture telepathy link to Nore and Cromwell's minds... telling him to take the dagger and plunge it in Nore's side. Naturally he thought she was crazed. Only when he quieted did he learn it was a resurrection dagger. As he took Nore in his arms... I realized where I was... and turned... to Wrath.

Her back was to me... and her sword... so close to my grasp............ the paper looks slightly crumpled as if a few tears dried here I took her sword... and just as she watched Cromwell take the dagger from Nore's cold hand.... I........ stabbed her..... through.....her...... heart.

I heard Nore scream as she came alive and saw her sister fall.... with me behind, smiling in rage. I wanted Nore........ to be safe... I walked up to the mirror we used for picture telepathy... and waved the bloody sword before throwing it carelessly to the side. Nore screamed and roared... and cried. I laughed and threw my head back in what I thought... was victory.

I had said 'Die Wrath' when I stabbed her. Wrath... had grabbed a dagger..... and in a last attempt to save Nore and Cromwell... stood, black blood flowing everywhere.

I had had my back to her... She had aimed for my heart but as she raised the dagger, she bled her last drop and died, crumbling to the floor... The dagger hit me... right below my hairline... and as she fell... it was dragged through my body... back... and front, clean through, between my wings... all the way to my hip, until she fell back and the dagger was pulled out. I was killed instantly. And Nore........................................................................................ Cried.

The dragons in the Eternal Hall... brought Wrath back... fully and unharmed a year later. I was banished. But somehow.............. I came back.


End file.
